


Mistress of the Bay

by Copacetic_Cloud



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Multi, Public Humiliation, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copacetic_Cloud/pseuds/Copacetic_Cloud
Summary: Taylor has a Master power that strengthens when someone follows her orders. She uses this to get to the top of the Bay’s underworld, hoping to be a hero by mastering all the villains out of a life of crime. Only problem is, she might have started to enjoy the authority a bit too much.Reposting from my Snippets' thread on QQ under the name of Smug_Cloud. Go there for exclusive content.





	1. Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa's been a bad girl, and so, it falls to Mistress Taylor to teach her a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is appreciated, so , if you enjoy my work, please consider leaving a comment before you go. 
> 
> Also, give some thought to visiting the original thread at QQ if you want to get a say on what I'll be writing next.

"Open your mouth." Said Mistress Taylor. Lisa obeyed.  
  
She couldn’t see, blindfolded as she was, but she did felt the cold of the metallic ring gag entering her mouth, grazing the inside of her teeth, and the strap of leather wrapping tightly around her head. She rubbed her legs together, or as close as she could with them locked in place against the bed, forcing her to be in all fours.  
  
“You have been a bad girl today, and you know what happens with bad girls. Don't you, little slut?”  
  
She nodded frantically, she had been  _so_  bad, telling her mistress what to do in front of the rest of the Undersiders.  
  
“They get punished. For thinking they can outsmart their mistress. They get punished for being  _so stupid_ , don't they.”  
  
A soft moan escaped Lisa's open mouth. If it was anyone else saying that to her, she would be struggling in her restraints to get up and kick their faces in, or better yet, tell them a piece of her mind.  _No one called her stupid_ , especially when her pointing out the ambush had potentially saved their lives. Well, that’s no one, except Mistress Taylor, of course.  
  
“But the punishment has to be in line with the offense. I can't just spank you, or whip your ass. Or well, I  _could_ , I just felt like you would enjoy that a little bit too much.”  
  
Lisa resisted the urge to point out that a smartass being punished accordingly should involve at least some ass fucking. Even if she couldn't do it with the ring in her mouth, Mistress would notice. She was already going to be punished for trying to be more intelligent than her, and it wouldn't do to add fuel to the fire.  
  
“So, I decided that I would be putting that stupid mouth of yours to good use. Hopefully, it's a good compromise between your twisted desires and what you truly deserve.”  
  
The sound of leather being attached to Taylor's hips was almost enough to make her wept. Over the last months, she had gotten acquainted with most of her Mistress toys. And even without her power, she would have recognized just what one her Mistress was about to use her mouth with.  
  
Her power thought, didn't know when to shut up.  
  
_Rubber strap on, ten inches long for two inches thick. enough to make you gag. Enough to fuck your throat. Tinker tech lubricant that works as a replacement for oxygen. She wants to use your mouth without being interrupted._  
  
This time, she did weep.  
  
“Oh, so you know what this is? I know it's one of your favorites, how could it not, when it shuts your mouth so beautifully? You can just stop thinking when you have it going in and out of your throat. Just be the little stupid slut you really are.”  
  
Her Mistress crept over to the mattress and positioned herself in front of her, and her power screamed about the piece of rubber that was just inches away from her face.  
  
_“_ Now, say  _ _‘please fuck my dirty,_ sluty _mouth Mistress Taylor’.”_  _Her Mistress instructed.  
  
“Ease ugh y igdhy, jludhy oufh, idhes hayor.” She felt the drool roll out of her mouth with each syllable, sliding down her neck and outlining her modest breasts and her perky, rock hard nipples. She heard the satisfied giggle of her Mistress and felt a pleasant burning in her lower belly. A shame her Mistress wouldn't use her that way tonight.  
  
“Well then. If you're  _so_  eager for your punishment, how could I say anything but ‘yes’?”  
  
Lisa heard the frame of the bed groan as Mistress crept just a little bit closer, spreading her legs a little so her hips would end at the same height as her mouth.  
  
“Open wide.” She said mockingly, even though she knew Lisa would obey regardless of the gag.  
  
With a slow thrust, the rubber cock entered her mouth, then her throat, just a few inches, and she felt the conflicting sensations of her gag reflex and the warmth melting her from inside warring each other, and then coming together as a wave of pleasure that made her knees shake in their restrains.  
  
“Already so turned on? Good, you really are a twisted pervert, aren't you?”  
  
She didn't respond, she was too busy feeling her wet cunt clenching tightly against the empty itch.  
  
“ You're enjoying this way too much, and that's far from okay, don't you agree, little slut?”  
  
The only thing preventing her from nodding was the dildo half down the way to her stomach.  
  
“I think I could fix that if I punished you a little harder... or maybe a lot.”  
  
With that, her Mistress took a firm grasp on the back of her head, and thrust her hips until her pelvis was touching Lisa's lips, and her throat was forced completely open. She heard herself make a weird noise somewhere between a moan and a gaging retch. And felt the way her Mistress’ fists clenched thightly around bunches of hair.  
  
“Ah! That's it, don't you agree, pet?” Said Mistress Taylor even as she retracted, going back until only the top of the dildo was inside Lisa's throat.”  
  
Then she took up the pace, and started thrusting faster and faster in and out oh Lisa, without care for how sore her throat would be tomorrow during the next meeting. Or how desperately Lisa needed a moment to breathe.  
  
Just in and out, then in and out again, but faster  
  
The flow of sensations was appalling. And the heat inside her was building up so much. Lisa wouldn't last much time like this, but then, it was okay, her Mistress didn't need her coherent to make use of her body, and that was the important thing.  
  
She just needed to be a good little slut, and her power, of course, agreed with her.  
  
_The other end of the strap on isn't in place, she's not receiving any kind of penetration. Getting off just using you as a throat-slut. Getting off in using you as a cock-sleeve. Getting off simply by humiliating you. Has several..._  
  
She cut her power before it could dig deeper. Her Mistress past traumas weren't something she should be meddling in.  
  
Instead, she just contented herself with the fact that her Mistress could use her to get off and blow some steam.  
  
That was what she was good for, after all: being a dirty, stupid slut.


	2. Aisha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aisha tried to prank her Mistress, now she has to be punished. She only hopes Taylor doesn't find out how good being humilliated makes her feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one. Today the number four of this collection comes out in QQ, and the poll for the next few snippets is already up, please go check it out.

**-Aisha (D/s; public shaming)**  
“I will n-not try to pra-prank my Missstress a-again!” Aisha struggled to say as the strap on of her Mistress pounded deep and fast inside her ass.  
  
She was bent over the table of the Undersiders lounge with her tits in open air and squashed against the wooden surface, her knees against the carpeted floor. Her Mistress was fucking her ass with an aggressiveness she never had before, with her elbows resting over her back to pin her in place, and she was alternating every few thrusts with either an insult or a command for Aisha to repeat one instruction or another.  
  
“I-it’s not okay to humiliate someone in public!”  
  
If she had known her Mistress would get so angry, she would have never tried to empty that soda can on her head. Or well, maybe she would have, because her body was feeling  _soo_  nice right now, but…  
  
“It doesn't feel good, right Aisha? Being humiliated and punished in front of others?”  
  
“N-no, Mistress! I-I'm sorry!” Her Mistress was right, as always. Being pounded fast and hard by her Mistress was something she enjoyed greatly in usual circumstances, but her brother and the rest of the Undersiders were currently sitting on the sofa just a few steps away, all looking at her.  
  
Of course, she could get out of this at any moment with her power, but her Mistress had prohibited her from using it inside the lounge. Besides, the whole point of this was to make the shame stick, as even if the rest would forget about it when she was using her power, they would remember her being fucked and humiliated each time they were at the base.  
  
The expression on her brother's face made clear that the only reason he was sitting there was because Mistress Taylor had ordered it. Lisa, on the other hand... well, the smug bitch was enjoying this too much, if she was taking photographs with her phone. Rachel seemed mostly indifferent, sitting just as nude as herself at the feet of the couch, her leather collar around her neck, and the metallic plaque with her name hanging from it.  
  
And that sissy Alec? Well, he was not even in the room at the moment, Aisha's punishment was a spectacle only for the full-fledged members of the Undersiders, not for the little maid of the team.  
  
Just as Aisha began to feel her attention slipping, her Mistress refocused her by giving another spank to her rear, and the sharp pain brought her back to the present.  
  
Her Mistress bent over her back, took her chin and forced her to turn her gaze towards Brian...  
  
“Look at your brother's face,” Mistress said, and Aisha obeyed. “ I'm fucking your fat as right in front of him. I’m degrading you, and doing with you as I please. Does that seem funny to you?”  
  
Aisha tried to look eyes with her brother as she was instructed, but he just kept avoiding making visual contact.  
  
“Brian! look at your sister!” Brian complied immediately, discomfort still written all over his face. “See how much of a slut she is?”  
  
Both of them wanted to avert the gaze of the other, but neither did so. Mistress was right, after all. Even as she looked at her brother, her Mistress pounded her ass relentlessly, and the low rumbling on her belly didn't stop.  
  
“I could make him fuck you, get his black, thick cock inside your thigh pussy. Can you imagine just how humiliating and disgusting that would be, mnh?”  
  
Aisha could. She could so clearly. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t being turned on, and that made her felt even worse, and that made her felt… better?  
  
“I c-can!” She answered, and Mistress Taylor giggled.  
  
“If y-you have learned your lesson, then what about you thank me, hm?” Her Mistress asked, “say, ‘ _Thank you for fucking my ass and disciplining me!_ ’ come on, say it!”  
  
“Th-thank you for fucking my ass and-ah!” Aisha couldn’t end her sentence, as a wave of pleasure went through her entire body, her eyes rolling all the way to the back of her head. She shivered, and would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for her Mistress pining her in place. Good, that had been so. fucking. good!  
  
She was still shaking when she noticed her Mistress had stopped her attentions to her ass.  
  
“Did you… did you just came?” She asked, with a voice that sounded anything but pleased., and Aisha knew she had fucked up -Ha!,  _fucked up_ \- no, wait!  
  
“Sorry Mistress!” She said, desperately. “I just couldn’t hold it!”  
  
“Enough!” She heard her Mistress scream, and then she lifted her upper half from the table, and with a fast pull, she ended in her Mistress lap, her rubber shaft as far as it would go inside her.  
  
“Brian, come here, get on your knees in front of Aisha.” Her brother did as he was told. It was clear on his face that he knew what was coming.  
  
“Play with her breasts. I want you to be rough, Brian, don’t give her compassion just because she’s your sister.”  
  
One of the hands of her Mistress went around her neck, as if she was strangling her, but with none of the pressure, just lifting her chin to force her to look towards the ceiling. That same arm was lined up with her torso, going through the line between her breasts, while the other hand went down and pinched aggressively at her clit, rubbing strongly and fast, so fast in fact that the pleasure was being overtaken by the pain, and the pain, in turn, was turning into pleasure. That was when her brother started playing with her tits, and true to their Mistress' orders, he was rough,  _very rough_ , squishing and groping them with his big, calloused hands like they were stress balls, and clenching her nipples with his thumb and middle finger, running them in circles through her areolas.  
  
It was too much for Aisha, having her Mistress so deep inside her, playing with her clit while her brother pushed and pulled her tits. Before she noticed, her hands began to descend to her pussy as well.  
  
“Stop right there, Aisha! Hands at your sides, and don’t you dare to come!” Called Mistress Taylor, and she complied. She was so hot and so wet right now, but she would get in so much trouble if she disobeyed.  
  
“Mistress,” called… Lisa?!,  _oh, that bitch!_  
  
“Yeah, Lisa?”  
  
“Maybe you could get Brian to suck on Aisha’s tits.”  
  
“P-pleassse no!” She cried out.  
  
Her Mistress' hand tightened slightly around her throat, and she had to cut herself.  
  
“I think I like that idea, Lisa. I’ll have to reward you later. "You heard her, Brian!”  
  
Brian didn’t answer, not vocally at least, since their Mistress had said that eye-candy worked better when they didn’t open their mouths, but that was actually convenient, since he started using his mouth to suck on Aisha’s nipples.  
  
She was  _melting_  by this point, barely managing to hold her orgasm. She didn’t know how much her Mistress would continue punishing her, but she hoped it wouldn’t be too long.  
  
“Are you still enjoying this Aisha? Being abused by me and your brother, having him play with you like you’re just a doll, without having any say on how you’re used. You-”  
  
“Ahhh!”  
  
Again, she felt her whole body going stiff, her eyes rolling back, and the wetness in her cunt  _flowed_.  
  
It felt like hours before she could breathe again. And when she did, she noticed all the heat of her Mistress body and her brother's hands had gone away.  
  
“Oh god, that was so-”  
  
“Aisha?”  
  
_Oh_ , She thought.  
  
“Y-yes Mistress?”  
  
“You’re in so much trouble.”


	3. Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel has been bad and Taylor is getting tired of disciplining her every time she screws up, so she's gonna have her wolf, Baskerville do the punishing for her.

  
**-Rachel (Bestiality; D/s)**  
“Bring that chair over here, swing your ass while you walk,” Taylor said, and she did as she was told. Swinging her rear was something she would never do in public, less so while completely nude, as she wasn’t seeking out for a mate, but if Taylor ordered, so be it.  
  
She retrieved the folding chair and brought it a few feet away from Taylor, preparing it for her.  
  
“Good. Back to me. Face the chair and get on all fours” Taylor called, and Rachel followed. It was only natural, she was her alpha.  
  
“Face down, check against the floor. Ass up”  
  
Rachel followed every command dutifully, and ended up with the warmth of her breasts and her face against the cold of the concrete, in a position where she wouldn't be able to fight back whatever Taylor ended up doing to her.  
  
She knew what this was. She wasn't stupid, she did this same kind of thing with her dogs when they stepped over the line, though those occasions usually involved a lot more staring and growling than fucking.  
  
Taylor wanted to reassert her dominance, make clear to Rachel that her place was beneath her, that she was the top dog of the Undersiders. Rachel wouldn't ever question that, not anymore, but that evening she had told her dogs to attack when Taylor had ordered to retreat, and so, she had to be punished. Completely understandable, even if those bastards had almost killed Angelica. She should have known better than to disobey.  
  
“Every time it seems like we've made progress, you just slid back tobad behaviour.” She could hear the disappointment in Taylor's voice.  
  
“I'm so-” she couldn't complete her apology before she felt the sharp pain of a spank in her rear.  
  
“Did I say you could talk?”  
  
This time she didn't open her mouth.  
  
“Good. Now, where was I? Ah, yeah. Every time you slid back, I have to think of new punishments for you, and I have to spend my precious time disciplining you.  
  
“So I decided it would be better if I got someone else to do the hard work. That way, I still get to punish you. But I can read or do something else while I'm at it. Baskerville, come!”  
  
Rachel didn't raise her head, but she shivered all the same when she heard the heavy steps of the young wolf approached her from behind.  
  
“I could have your own dogs fuck you. Brutus or Judas would make a good enough job of punishing you, getting you to understand just which is your place. But it wouldn't do to get hem to disrespect you as their alpha during missions. After all, the lesson I'm trying to teach you is about obedience. So I thought, 'what if I just get Baskerville to fuck her dry cunt?’, is not like he doesn’t do it on a regular basis”  
  
Rachel Felt anxiousness start to rise inside her. Baskerville was the name Taylor had given the wolf that Siberian had gifted to her when the S9 had visited the city. After all had been said and done and all the murderous parahumans had either died or fled the city, Taylor had claimed the puppy as hers, and the wolf had, like everyone else, immediately recognized the position of the brunette as his alpha.  
  
It hadn't been even two years before the once small animal exceeded all of her dogs in sheer size, not only in complexion, but also in the thickness and longitude of his cock. Privately, Rachel thought it had something to do with Panacea spending so much time around Taylor lately, but it wasn't any of her business.  
  
Much more of concern to her, was the big, aggressiveve wolf behind her, currently sniffing her rear.  
  
Rachel was completely dry down there. To her, this wasn't more than a punishment, and so, there wasn't any reason to be excited. She wasn't like Lisa, who started smelling like sex the moment Taylor glanced her way. So, when the shaft of Baskerville finally entered her, it would surely hurt,  _a lot_ , but she supposed that was the entire point, to teach her a lesson, so she stayed silent and prepared to bear her punishment. Besides, Taylor still hadn't said she could talk, so she should probably stay quiet.  
  
Taylor walked painfully slow towards the chair, got her flat shoes off (but only the shoes, leaving her summer dress alone), and sat perfectly straight. True to her word, she then got a book out of her ratty backpack and opened it on a seemingly random page.  
  
“Now Rachel, I’m going to get you fucked by Baskerville, the poor thing needs to blow some steam off, so it falls to the  _bitch_  of the team to please him, as it's her duty. While he’s at it, you’re going to tell me why you are being punished, and why you have been punished so many times. And each time, you’re going to kiss my feet, as thanks for giving you this opportunity to make amends. That will make you feel so much better, and you will learn to be  _So obedient_. Isn't it nice? I bet you will enjoy it greatly!, in fact, I bet you will enjoy it more than him!”  
  
That should be easy enough, after all, it wasn’t as if she didn’t know why Taylor was so angry at her. It was just that she was so hardheaded about correcting her actions. Old habits are hard to break and all that.  
  
“Do you understand me.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Good. Baskerville, mount that bitch.”  
  
Rachel gritted her teeth as she felt the wolf positioning behind her and start growling, his claws hurting slightly her skin as he fell over her back and his frontal legs ended restraining her own arms, pinning her to the floor. The contact of his fur against her skin was strangely soothing, being under him, following the commands of her alpha. There was something aluring abot being the bitch of her pet.  
  
“Baskerville, thrust!” The wolf growled, and did as it was told.  
  
Baskerville wasn't gentle, he knew what he wanted, and he did not care for Rachel, after all, she was a present from his owner. He pressed all of his weigth on her, and Rachel felt it immediately, the hot pain in her entrance that almost made her cry, the way her walls were being stretched, and the way the semi-erected penis of the wolf started to grow alarmingly fast inside her at the stimuli it was receiving. When he started to move inside her, she started to clench around it, and mover her hips along with his. As the shaft grew in size, it would be more painful if she wasn’t already lubricated, so it would be better to start getting wet as fast as possible.  
  
“I’m not hearing you, Rachel.”  
  
Breathing heavily and trying to ignore the pain, Rachel started to talk.  
  
“I thought you weren’t fit to lead the Undersiders.” She said, and she kissed Taylor’s bare feet, first the left one, and then the right. They were nice. Clean and soft.  
  
“Excellent.” Said Taylor, and she could hear the approval on her voice. “Continue”  
  
“I thought you weren’t fit to be our alpha.”  
  
Again, a truth and two kisses, and during it all, Baskerville pounding her cunt relentlessly, growing in size, hurting her even as she got wetter and wetter.  
  
“I resisted my first punishment.” Kisses.  
  
“I thought I was superior to you. Again.  
  
“I thought I could be anything else than your personal bitch.”  
  
“I thought I could be anything else than your pet.”  
  
“I sat on the couch of the lounge.”  
  
“I tried to eat at the table.”  
  
“I tried to sleep in my bed instead of at the feet of yours.”  
  
“I- _ah_!” Baskerville knotted inside her, and she felt him getting faster and faster, his breathing shortening and the low grumbling increasing in volume.  
  
“Who told you to stop?!  _keep going_!”  
  
“I-I ah, I didn’t wear my collar when I went to the park with the rest of the dogs.”  
  
She was flooding, and her legs and arms were cramping for being too long in that position.  
  
“I didn’t let Baskerville fuck me when he tried the first time! I- ugh!”  
  
She came. She came, and shortly after her so did Baskerville, filling her with his seed, and almost collapsing limply over her back. And while her body still was shaking from it, she approached to the feet of her alpha and kissed them once more.  
  
She hadn’t told her to stop, and she knew better than to disobey her owner


	4. Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec seems to not be getting better even after all the punishment Taylor has put him through. Maybe he likes being a sissy maid? If so, who is Taylor to deny it to him... apart from his Mistress, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissions are already open in my snippets' thread at QQ, so please go check it out if you're interested. You can also check prices for basic works here at AO3 in my profile.

“Come here” she beckoned Alec with an inviting finger, not moving even an inch from the oh-so-comfortable-looking spot on the white couch of the lounge.  
  
He walked with slow, small paces, as the chains binding his talons were far too short for him (her?) to walk normally. The stiletto heels only made it worse, and were hell on his feet by the end of the day.  
  
“Yes, Ma'am?” He questioned as he curtseyed with the careful, measured form he had adopted since the beginning of his training.  
“Did you complete all your tasks?”  
  
Alec tensed. When his Mistress made that kind of questions it was usually because she was seeking for an excuse to punish him.  
  
_Yes, Ma'am_. The answer came to his mind even before he opened his mouth.  
  
“Yes, Ma’am.” He got out with a breathy voice.  
  
“Did you feed Rachel and the rest of the dogs?”  
  
“Yes, Ma’am”  
  
“Dusted the lounge?” His Mistress was frowning at this point.  
  
“Yes, Ma'am.”  
  
His Mistress was quiet for long seconds, seemingly lost in thought “... Did you clean the doll?”  
  
“What… I mean, I beg your pardon?”  
  
She grinned.  
  
“The doll, Aisha, did you clean her? Brian has to use her at least twice a day, and it would surely be awful for him if he had to fuck her while she still has inside his cum from the last time, even if the tinker tech harness means she doesn't get infections.”  
  
“I, uh, I did not, Ma'am.”  
  
She did a mock frown, and straightened her back, as if she was angry at him, even though she was still smiling.  
  
“ _Oh, Alec,_ ” he shuddered “what I'm supposed to do with such an unruly maid?” I have already taken so much from you, and still, you don't seem to be getting better.  
  
He was! God, he was. He hadn't even talked back for the last month, he hadn't masturbated, nor had he skipped the enemas or his tasks, this was the first thing he knew about Aisha in weeks!  
  
“Honestly, Alec, is like you enjoy being stuck in that uniform! Maybe I should stop hoping you will get better and just make of this punishment of yours something permanent?”  
  
“Please no, Ma'am.” He said, even as he knew it was useless. That was how this whole thing had started. He had made fun of her when she had joined the Undersiders because of her lame powers, saying maybe she could be their maid or something, and when she had become their leader, her first act was to discipline Alec by putting him in a black and white uniform and confiscating his games, making him do all the chores around the loft. Saying it would be for only a week.  
  
At first, he had talked back, and she had added another week and the heels, then the chains, the enemas, the blonde wig (though he also had to let his hair grow) and the chastity belt. Before he knew it, three months had passed, and he had to sleep in the floor of what was before his room, but now was the laundry room, and he couldn't be in the lounge unless he was cleaning or cooking.  
  
“But Alec, I just can't let go of this without punishment, and what else could I take from you?”  
  
He started sobbing, and he hated it. Things had been so much better when he wasn't able to feel anything that now that he only could feel dread and shame. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life like this.  
  
“Alec?” He raised his head and locked eyes with his Mistress, the way she had instructed him. There was something ugly in her factions. “Oh, come on girl, don’t cry. Get over here, bend over my knees.”  
  
He cleared away the tears with the wrist of his white satin gloves and did as he was instructed, his Mistress didn’t have to tell him to raise the short skirt to expose his ass to her.  
  
She immediately started to play with it, running her long, soft fingers around the edges of the chastity belt, and groping his butt-cheeks. That wasn’t anything strange to him, his Mistress did the same almost every day, but there was an unusual… softness and care to it. Still a little wary, he dared to ask.  
  
“M-ma’am?” She separated one of her hands from his butt to put a finger in front of his face, shushing him and then returning to molesting his rear.  
  
“You know Alec, I was always a little bit jealous of you,” she said. “You were _so_ beautiful, with factions so delicate, and that lustrous hair that I have to work so hard for, and you just seemed so oblivious about. And the softness of your skin… God! it was all so unfair! And still, you were a jackass to everyone. Lazing around all day, never helping around the loft, never doing anything good, or anything at all!”  
  
“I’m sorry Mistress.” He said as her hands got closer to theo hole in the steel that coincided with his entrance.  
  
“I know Alec, I have made sure you are.” She inserted a finger in him, slowly, and he felt his ass stretching ever so slightly. He was always lubed and clean, as she had instructed over a month ago.  
  
“Unfortunately, I can’t let you go back to normal, I kinda got fond of the idea of having a personal maid, and I think you look _so lovely_ in that uniform. But you don’t have to suffer the process, in fact, I’m sure you will love it, won’t you?” She punctuated the question with a twist of her first finger and the introduction of a second one.  
  
He moaned, overflowed by the pleasure “Y-yes, Ma’am.”  
  
“I want to hear you say it, Alec, say ‘ _I will love being your sissy maid, Ma’am_ ’”  
  
A third finger went inside him, and she started to separate them, stretching him wider. Inside his cage, his little dick was starting to struggle painfully, and that only added to the pleasure he was feeling.  
  
“I’ll-ah!, I will love being your sissy maid, Ma’am!”  
  
She groped his butt aggressively with her free hand and started running the fingers inside him in and out at a fast pace.  
  
“Again!”  
  
“I’ll love-ah!, love being your sissy maid, Ma’am!”  
  
Her fingers got deeper and deeper, and equally as fast, he couldn’t contain it much longer, but his Mistress had instructed him not to come unless she had given him permission. She spanked him, hard, and he was sure his ass was now adorned with a red imprint of her hand. He moaned.  
  
“Again!”  
  
“I’ll love being your sissy maid, Ma-ah!, Ma’am, please!”  
  
This time he was prepared for the pain, but the pleasure was there all the same.  
  
She laughed. “Cum for me, Alec, cum from that pathetic, little dick of yours!”  
  
He did so, feeling his entire body shaking, his back arching, and the pressure over his dick slowly fading as he got flaccid again. The fingers of his Mistress still were moving inside him, and he found he didn't minded even if his dick wasn't being touched at all.  
  
“Good, that’s good Alec. You will do a fine, lovely maid. We'll get you started on hormones the next week.”  
  
“Thank you, Ma’am.” Suddenly, the fate that awaited him didn’t seem so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please donn't forget to leave kudos behind if you liked my work, and consider leaving a comment if you think I could improve something, after all, me getting better at this is for your benefit.


	5. Lisa's fall (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor asks Lisa to go out with her on a shopping trip to the Boardwalk, not wanting to discourage the usually reclusive girl, Lisa accepts, what's the worse that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the three part prequel of Mistress of the Bay. A slow burn where we see Lisa fall from her usual smug self to the needy slut of Taylor Hebert.
> 
> The first chapter is only fluff, but I hope you give it a try regardless.
> 
> This prequel is already fully uploaded at Questionable Questing, so please go check it out ther if you want to get ahead of the current chapter here in AO3, or if you want to get a say in what should I write next.

**-Lisa (Fluff only)**

“Uh, Lisa?” Lisa looked up from her laptop and towards the door that connected the lounge to the hall, where Taylor, the newest addition to the Undersiders, was peeking her head awkwardly.  
  
_Is nervous. Wants to ask a favor from you. Wants to-_  
  
Lisa cut her power right there. The girl had asked her not to use it on her, and even if she wasn't all that convinced it was a good idea (what with Coil wanting to meet her in a few days to get a report on her) she didn't think it would be okay to violate her privacy.  
  
“Yeah?” She asked.  
  
“I- uh, I was wondering if you could go with me to the Boardwalk, to buy new clothes. Lisa frowned at how at odds was the petition with the way she saw the girl, and Taylor jerked. “I- I mean, n-now that I'm being a villain and-what-not I think I should change my style too and- uh, yeah.”  
  
There was something odd with how nervous Taylor was, but then again, she wouldn't use her power on her, and it was completely possible that the shy girl was simply nervous about asking someone to go shopping with her. Lisa didn't need to be a thinker to know Taylor didn't have a lot of friends.  
  
“Of course I'll go with you!” Lisa said with a wide smile. It wouldn't do to discourage Taylor when she was trying to reach out and be more sociable.  
  
“G-great!” Said the brunette walking fully into the lounge, and Lisa could appreciate her slim body sporting a short black skirt that displayed her long legs, as well as a white, nice blouse. A wide grin in her face.  
  
It honestly looked good on the tall girl, even if the specific combination was a fashion disaster, like the first attempt of an awkward tween to wear anything resembling sexy and matching a little black dress with red fishnet stockings and a fluffy fur coat: cute, but inadequate.  
  
Lisa, however, couldn’t say that to Taylor's face when she was so obviously excited by the trip, so instead, she went with a simple “Looks nice Taylor, but I’m sure we can get you something even better at some of the stores."  
  
Taylor grinned widely. “I-I'll be waiting for you at the factory floor, see me there!”  
  
“Get some beer on your way back, dork!” Alec said without looking away from his game, his lazy ass plastering on the white couch.  
  
Lisa could see Taylor's shoulders scrunching slightly before disappearing at the staircase, but she chose not to comment on it.  
  
“You can go for it yourself Alec, you're the only one that drinks that shit anyways,” she said as she closed her laptop and slipped her feet in her shoes. It was only luck that had made Alec not notice how Taylor was dressing right now or he would have mocked the usually nerdy girl for it.  
  
She put a nice looking denim jacket that went well with her jeans over her where top and made her hair in a quick ponytail.  
  
“Hey! Not my fault you and the others don’t know how to have fun!” Lisa decided to ignore him altogether this time, and instead of answering she rushed down the steps to meet Taylor.  
  
They reunited in the entrance of the lair, and went on their way to the boardwalk. It was painfully obvious to Lisa that Taylor wanted to say something, but the younger girl was simply so unaccustomed to human interaction that she kept quiet almost all of the traject.  
  
Lisa frowned, it surely had been horribly difficult for Taylor to ask her to come with her, she didn't see anything wrong with giving the girl a little help to come out of her shell.  
  
“Sooo, Taylor,” she started, and the girl looked at her with wide eyes, apparently surprised by her voice. “Why are we going to the boardwalk?”  
  
“...We're going for clothes?” The doubt in her voice was telling. And Lisa couldn't help her grin.  
  
“Don't be silly Taylor, I _know_ that's not all,” Taylor's face contorted in an expression of panic, and Lisa knew she had done something wrong.  
  
“You used your power on me!?” She cried more than whispered.  
  
Lisa put her hands up in a conciliatory gesture “No! Jesus, Taylor, calm down. I promised I wouldn’t use my power on you if you didn’t want me to, but I don’t need them to notice how nervous you are.”  
  
Taylor visibly relaxed at that, “Oh!... I, uh, sorry?”  
  
Lisa smiled, “Don’t worry... but how about you answer my question to make up for it?”  
  
Taylor shrunk in her frame and, after a few more steps, she stopped walking altogether. They were almost alone in the street, but already near enough the Boardwalk that Lisa wasn’t overly worried about something bad happening to them.  
  
“Well, I… I haven’t really hung out with any friends since… yeah. Y’know?, and I thought ‘Hey, Lisa said we were friends, right?’ and I figured… I-I mean, I know it’s kinda lame, but!-” Lisa didn’t let Taylor finish before she had her in a thig embrace.  
  
“Shhh, it’s okay Taylor. I don’t think it’s lame. I think you’re very brave for reaching out, okay?” Holding Taylor like she was, she couldn’t see the brunette’s face, but she felt her shuddering all the same, and the little sobs where clear as day for her. After nearly a minute of silence, Taylor finally said something.”  
  
“Y-you’re telling the truth? _You really are my friend?_ ” Lisa didn’t give the awkward phrasing a second thought before answering.  
  
“Yes Taylor, I’m your friend and I always will be, if you let me.” She said as she stepped back, looking towards the face of the other girl. To her surprise, Taylor was grimacing, but that expression was almost immediately replaced with a hopeful smile.  
  
“Can we not… not talk about this until I’m…. ready?" Taylor fidgeted in place.  
  
“Sure,” Lisa said, with what she hoped was a warm smile instead of her usual grin. God knew she had her own problems dealing with people.  
  
This time, Taylor's smile was a little more authentic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any thoughts? I was really unsure about posting this as part of the same work here at AO3, because the tone as well as the intensity of the smut are seriously toned down, specially chapter one, even if by ch. 3 it pretty much is as strong as the rest of the story. 
> 
> Do you think I should move it to a separate work and simply put it as part of a collection?


	6. Lisa's fall (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor wants to trust Lisa, but how could she after what her ex-best friend did to her?   
> Well, it involves getting down between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Prequel to the main "story", in this one we finally get to see some action between Lisa and Taylor.  
> Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos, or both if you think my work here deserves it.

**-Lisa (D/s; oral)**  
Lisa ran a hand through Taylor's hair once more while the other one was drawing circles around Taylor's belly button, and as the other girl let a soft, breathy gasp escape from her mouth, she felt herself shiver in pleasure.  
  
They were sitting together on the white couch of the Undersiders' lair, with Taylor's head resting on her lap and the blue glow of the muted TV lighting their faces. Taylor's eyes were fixed in hers, and a comfortable silence filled the place now that Alec had been sent to sleep.  
  
“D-do it again,” Taylor said. Lisa complied while smiling at how cute Taylor's stutter made her look, even if the girl herself hated it. It was obvious she was enjoying this.  
  
Perhaps she should consider strange to find stroking the curly, silky black hair of the other girl alluring, especially given how she was sure that doing the same with any other person would make her deeply uncomfortable, and the hand going slowly over her skin under her blouse shouldn't help either, but this was Taylor, and so long as that was the case, she would be okay with it.  
  
But Lisa wasn't all that comfortable at the moment, and she knew she had to set things straight before she would be able to truly relax.  
  
“Taylor?” She whispered.  
  
“Y-yeah?”  
  
“Are you sure about telling the rest tomorrow? I... I'm not sure it's a good idea.” Taylor stiffened, and just like that the spell was over, her hands getting out of under her shirt. Taylor straightened and sat at the other side of the couch, her sleeveless top and disgruntled blue tart skirt doing a poor job at hiding the body Lisa had started to appreciate so much the last few weeks, but the way Taylor had settled herself was anything but sexual. Taylor once again locked eyes with her, but this time there was a tenseness that wasn't present before.  
  
“Lisa, I c-can trust you.”  
  
“Yes.” She answered, even as it was more of a statement than a question. Taylor had asked her to do it as she often found easier to deal with her stutter when talking on a more direct manner.  
  
Taylor didn't look away, but it was obvious to Lisa she was deep in thought. After a few more seconds, she finally started to talk.  
  
“I… I want to be a hero, I always wanted, even when I joined the Undersiders.”  
  
Lisa nodded. Taylor's heroic tendencies were one of the first things her power had told her after meeting the girl, but she had promised to Taylor not to talk about it until she was ready.  
  
“B-but the Undersiders are my first friend in years, and I don’t want to l-lose you… I-I want you to become heroes with me.”  
  
“I know Taylor.” She took the other girl’s hands in hers and squeezed gently. Taylor seemed to relax at that, “I’m sure they will say yes Taylor, you’re already our leader, but-”  
  
Taylor got out of her grip, “But you fear Coil will want to get even, don’t you?” Lisa felt something horrible inside her as she saw the hurt in Taylor’s face.  
  
“Taylor, you know that’s not!-”  
  
“That’s not what, Lisa?!, Are you going to lie to my face, just like her?”  
  
Lisa bit her lip. No, she would not lie to Taylor, especially knowing just who "her" was, she knew better than to do something like that to Taylor. when she already found so hard to trust in people. She breathed, deeply. “Okay… I admit, I’m scared of what Coil might try to do to us, but I’ll stand by your side no matter what your final decision is, so please-” Lisa reached again towards Taylor’s hands, but she jerked away.  
  
“ _You would do anything for me?_ ” Taylor asked.  
  
Lisa hesitated for a moment before answering with a resolute “yes.”  
  
“Prove it.” The expression on Taylor's face was grim and determined. It would have scared Lisa if she didn't know how afraid Taylor herself was of betrayal, and even then, she dreaded the meaning behind those words.  
  
“W-what?” Lisa asked, already knowing the answer. Taylor expression didn't change in the least.  
  
Lisa whimpered, “T-taylor, you know I can’t-”  
  
“You s-said you would do anything for me. Prove it.” The brunette interrupted her. "Prove me you are n-not going to change your mind at the first chance. I know how disgusted you're by sex, so get between my legs and make me cum, and I will believe you are really my friend."  
  
Lisa felt like crying, but she nodded anyway. She would do whatever Taylor needed from her, because she really considered herself a friend to the brunette.  
  
Lisa grabbed Taylor’s legs by the ankles and lifted them, making Taylor rest on her back over the couch. Taylor was already lifting her skirt, allowing Lisa to get a good look at her black panties before she started lowering them. She felt Taylor shiver as she slid the black cloth down her soft skin, all the while feeling how her power screaming at the edge. Contact with Taylor was something she wasn’t so adverse as with others, but it was still an overly unpleasant sensation when sprung so suddenly.  
  
Finally slipping Taylor’s panties from her body, she took a moment to even her breath before doing what she had to do.  
  
“Come on, Lisa. Y-you know what I want you to do. Y-you will enjoy it if you really would do anything for me, if you really are my friend.”  
  
Lisa released all the air she had been holding and bent over the couch, laying Taylor’s legs over her shoulders, and burying her face in the space between. The brunette’s clit just peeking out under a small, nicely trimmed bush of hair.  
  
_Is aroused, but almost dry. Wants you to do this, has been wanting this since she_ meet _you for the first time. Is afraid you will back down._ Her power procured, and this time, she didn't try to stop it, she would need all the help she could get, after all.  
  
She ran her tongue through the slit and waited for a moment to see what kind of reaction that would get from Taylor. She had never done something like this, and she didn’t want it to screw it for  
  
Taylor. When a slight shiver was the only thing that followed, Lisa decided she would need to put more effort into it.  
  
Reaching out with one of her hands while using the other to maintain her balance, Lisa used her thumb to press Taylor’s clit gently, drawing small circles with it.  
  
" _A-ah!_ L-lisa! M-more!  
  
Suddenly, Taylor's wall's weren't so dry anymore, and her knees felt unstable over her shoulders. The places were skin made contact with skin growing hotter by the second. _'That's more like it.'_ Lisa thought as she started to lick again, this time with more vigor.  
  
She felt Taylor's hands come to rest at the back of her head and heard a slutty moan as she repeated her previous actions, this time sliding her tongue inside Taylor's folds, tasting for the first time her essence. A salty flavor, yet sweet at the same time; it was something she could come to appreciate, she realized.  
  
“Mgh, Lisa!, t-that feels so good! K-keep doing it!” Taylor moaned. Lisa nodded, even though she was sure Taylor couldn't see it and continued with what she was doing, trying to get her tongue as deep as it could inside the other girl's slit.  
  
She could adapt to this if she saw it as a game. A clash between her and Taylor where she would win if she made the other girl squirt and shiver until she came. pressing the right buttons in _just_ the correct order, with _just_ enough intensity. She just had to stay on top of Taylor and-  
  
In less than a second, the tables were turned. What before had been a weak resting position now was a strong push behind her head, forcing her to go deeper between Taylor's legs, and the things that before were just brushing her checks were now pressing against her temples, holding her in place.  
  
"Ngh! D-don't stop!" Lisa had been taken by surprise, but she followed Taylor instruction, as she could do little more with how fiercely Taylor was holding her down.  
  
“A-ah! C-can you kee-keep a secret?” Taylor asked, but Lisa knew that she wasn't actually waiting for a response. She would always keep Taylor's secrets.  
  
“You-ah! you r-remember me so much of _her_ , so pretty, so fashionable, and-uh! Aaand I, when you first talked to me on the B-boardwalk, with that smirk," Taylor shuddered and had to stop talking for a second, but Lisa didn't stop, Taylor had asked her not too.  
  
"L-like you knew everything about me, I-ah! I wanted to hate you. But you were kind, and you offered me f-friendsss! I don't think I can treat you like I planned at first. Like you are her and!-”  
Taylor went stiff, and she felt the legs of the brunette clenching around her head, skin against skin, the insane heat on Taylor's body infecting her own, and making her thoughts slow down as the flow came, and Lisa's mouth started to fill with Taylor's cum, she immediately tried to move, to get out from behind Taylor's flooding slit. But the other girl was somehow still holding her in place.  
  
“Dg-rink” Lisa's struggles came to a halt, at this point, the stiffness in Taylor's body had faded completely, and the girl was shivering like a leaf. She could have gotten out easily enough after her wave of panic had passed, but... she was doing this for Taylor, to prove to the girl she would stand by her side no matter what.  
  
She opened her mouth and started licking again.  
  
“I-it's wonderful, isn't it Lisa? It’s the best you have tasted in your life.”  
  
...Lisa agreed, even if she wasn't all that sure.  
  
"I-I think you really are my friend," Taylor said, finally relaxing her grasp.  
  
As she straightened in the couch, with Taylor's juices still sliding down her chin, Lisa smiled. She had been reluctant at first, but if this was the price to stay by Taylor's side, she supposed she could keep paying it. 


	7. Lisa's fall (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toy Taylor just got from an online store seems really fun, but she's afraid of using it in Lisa and hurting her.   
> Fortunately for her, her best friend turns out to be a natural pain-slut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and final part of the prequel, and also the lewder of them. I hope you enjoy!

  
**-Lisa (D/s)**  
“F-fuck, Lisa!” Taylor screamed from the top of her lungs. Lisa wanted to gasp and moan at how lewd Taylor's voice calling her name made her felt, but her mouth was otherwise occupied bringing pleasure to the brunette that was currently sitting on top of her face, so her own release would have to wait.  
  
Not that she was complaining. Servicing her leader brought its own type of pleasure, and the way Taylor's left hand was massaging her breast added to the edging sensation that had been building up inside her for the last fifteen minutes.  
  
But she also wanted to move on, she wanted to tip Taylor over the edge so she would fill her mouth with her price, with those wonderful juices of hers that were  _so much better_  than anything she had tasted in her life once she had accustomed to them.  
  
Sliding down one of her hands from its position at Taylor's waist, Lisa reached for the younger girl's clit and started rubbing it in circles, slow and soft and tender. Using all the things she had learned to turn Taylor on in the last few days.  
  
“ _Mgh!_  T-this feels so good! I- I think I'm going to-  
  
What Taylor thought she was going to do was suddenly interrupted as her body stiffened and her legs pressed at the sides of Lisa's ribcage, making her skin felt wonderful at the warmth of the contact.  
  
In a moment, even that pleasant sensation was buried under the sheer ecstasy of Taylor's core exploding right in her face, filling her mouth with the sticky, warm liquid that was her cum. Lisa, of course, opened her mouth as much as she could, while her hand kept molesting the clitoris of the other girl.  
  
Taylor shuddered once again at her continued touch, and her now limp body flailed from one side to the other, as if she was going to suddenly fall from her sitting position on top of Lisa, her right hand atop the mattress seeming not to suffice to keep her steady anymore, but her left one found purchase on the breast it had been molesting up until that moment, squeezing it painfully, foregoing any concerns for Lisa's own pleasure. Lisa almost choked as the sensations hit her while she was swallowing, but surprisingly enough, she found the shock of the pain simply adding to the fire in her lower belly.  
  
The intensity of Taylor's grip decreased after a few more seconds, and she used both of her now free hands to brush off Lisa's still playful hand from her clit.  
  
“G-god. Thanks, Lisa, I… I needed that.” Taylor said as she pushed herself up, being extremely careful not to hit Lisa's face with her knee, as it was obvious her entire body was still shaking quite a bit.  
  
Taylor got up from the bed, trying to steady her legs, and her back ended up facing Lisa.  
  
Lisa straightened up and sat at the edge of their bed using her now free hands to quickly gather all of the cum that had landed around her mouth.  
  
“Don't think anything of it, Taylor. I promised I would do anything for you. Remember?  
  
“Y-yeah, I remember,” Taylor said with a pleased tone, turning to look at her, and as they locked eyes, Lisa’s fingers went straight to her own mouth while still covered in Taylor’s juices, and her lips closed around them. Taylor’s eyes widened and her breath hitched as Lisa slowly started to slid her fingers in and out, making sure that the movement caused dirty sucking noises, moaning loudly to make sure Taylor knew just how much she enjoyed her taste, not breaking eye-contact with the other girl for even a second.  
  
The brunettes face reddened like a tomato, which Lisa found incredibly amusing if a little exaggerated considering she had been eating Taylor out every night for a week straight now.  
  
As the last remnants of cum were cleaned off her fingers, Lisa got her hand away from her face and smiled cockily at a Taylor whose hands already were reaching down to her own slit again  
  
“Enjoy the view,  _leader_?” She asked, in the most slutty tone she could manage, which was honestly not all that much, considering she had been as virgin as Taylor a week ago, but judging from Taylor’s response, it was more than sufficient to do the job.  
  
“Ah, uh… yeah. T-thanks again, Lisa.” Taylor said shamefully as she looked away from her eyes and fixed her gaze on… her breast? what was-  
  
“Oh, fuck! A-are you alright Lisa?” Taylor asked with worry flooding her voice, her hands darting towards her, but stopping middle ways. Lisa followed the gaze of the other girl, and it took her only a second to realize the girl was referring to her reddened, swelling breast.  
  
“Ah, um… yeah, Taylor,” she said, trying to set Taylor at ease, for all that the other girl was so scared of people hurting her, she was just as afraid to hurt others. “I’m okay. It actually felt kinda good, even?”  
  
“ _R-really_.” Taylor seemed doubtful, but there was something akin to hope on her voice.  
  
“Yeah! Maybe we could try it again some other time once you have some time to rest, it got me so turned on is a shame you already finished, but your pleasure is first, obviously.”  
  
Taylor’s wide mouth flashed her a happy smile, and Lisa’s heart skipped a beat at how radiant the younger girl looked, It had been a stressful week for her with all the preparations to take down Coil and the start of Alec’s training, so seeing her so full of energy and enthusiasm was a more than welcome view.  
  
“W-well, I  _am_  tired, but you have been doing so much for me la-lately that I thought it was my turn to do something nice for you,” Taylor said as she turned her back to Lisa once again and walked towards their shared wardrobe, opening one of the bottom drawers and getting a long, black box with the words  _Bitchbreaker Mk. II_  labeled on the side, Lisa didn’t need her power to know what it was, but it provided an answer anyway.  
  
 _Strap-on. Three inches thick, twelve long. Already lubricated. Auto-cleaning system. Too large for your first time, it’s going to break your virgin cunt in half._  
  
"I got this tinker tech on the internet, but I might have… exaggerated a little with the size. B-ut! if you like the pain then it's okay, isn't it?" Lisa felt the blood left her face, and her hands started shaking, but Taylor's face seemed so hopeful there was no way she could say no.  
  
"Y-yeah. Might as well give it a go. Taylor smiled once again, and this time Lisa returned the gesture.  
  
"G-good, then get on all fours over the bed while I get this ready." The smile turned almost predatory.  
  
Obeying Taylor's orders was turning a second nature for Lisa by this point, and so, when she told her to present her cunt to be fucked like a dirty slut, she did so, even if she wasn't all that sure about it.  
  
As she rested her knees and elbows over the soft mattress, the sound of the box being open and subsequently of Taylor fiddling with the harness of the toy were the only thing in her mind.  
  
She breathed in and out, slowly, and somewhat succeeded at calming her nerves down. Well, it worked until she felt the bed groaning under her as Taylor climbed up and positioned behind her, and a moment later, the cold rubber-like texture of the strap-on brushing slightly against her ass.  
  
Being on all fours, with Taylor behind her, Lisa wouldn't get to see the face of the brunette as she penetrated her for the first time, which wasn't really that big of a change considering she could never saw Taylor's face when hers was buried between her legs, but when Lisa was a kid, she had always fantasized about this moment being tender and sweet, being hold tightly against the body of her lover, and she wasn't sure how being fucked like a bitch would fit in that image.  
  
"R-ready?" Taylor asked cheerily.  
  
"I think so?" Lisa's answer wasn't as happy. Taylor seemed to notice, because there was some more movement behind her. A second after that, Taylor's hand pressed against her slit, and two of her fingers penetrated her almost unnoticeably, as if testing the wetness of her interiors.  
  
"Don't worry Lisa," Taylor said confidently, "you're ready."  
  
Taylor shifted once again behind her, and this time her movement ended with the head of the toy aligned with her entrance. Lisa whimpered but didn't fight when Taylor's hands dropped on the sides of her waist, holding her in place.  
  
"Don't worry Lisa, I know it's big. I'll go slow, okay?" Lisa would have accepted it, as always, but it seemed as if she and Taylor had very different opinions on what "slow" meant, as before she could answer, the cold, slippery tip of the toy started to move inside her, making her feel like she was completely full even before two inches had entered.  
  
Lisa tried to tell Taylor to stop, but the only sound to come out of her mouth was a drowned  _"ugh!"_  
Taylor stopped, "s-sorry Lisa, it's more slippery than I imagined, I'll be more careful, okay?"  
  
Lisa tried to release the tension that flooded her body, and nodded mutely to Taylor's question, gripping the mattress' soft fabric tightly between her fingers.  _'Anything for Taylor'_  She remembered herself.  
  
She relaxed, and Taylor resumed her advance, this time at a pace that seemed glacial to Lisa, but as the strap-on penetrated more and more deep inside her, stretching her hot walls and making space for itself, Lisa started to realize she was enjoying it. The small, burning pain of her first time as well as the slowly warming material that was invading her most private place, attached to Taylor's crotch.  
  
The brunette's left hand abandoned her place at her waist and slid all the way towards Lisa's clit with slow, awkward movements, starting to rub it in circles as soon as it got in position, returning the favor from earlier.  
  
"I-I hope this felts good Lisa. I know I'm no the most...  _experienced_  girl, but I hope I'm doing a good enough job." A few more inches entered her, and she couldn't keep pretending the pain wasn't turning her on, and the slow advance of Taylor was killing her.  
  
"Y-yeah, you're doing good... think you can go a little f-fh! f-faster?" She shuddered.  
  
There was a pause. Taylor didn't respond verbally, but apparently she had gotten just as fed up with how slow things were going as herself, given how immediately after those words left her mouth, the pressure both of the brunette's hands were exerting over her body increased, and there were eight inches more of the rubber cock inside her.  
  
"A-agh! T-Taylor, too much!" She screamed, and just as fast as the last segment had gone in, the totality of the toy exited her, leaving a hot, empty mess inside her.  
  
Lisa was shaking, the last thrust had been  _so painful_ but it had also felt  _so good_. She didn't know if she wanted to stop right then and there or to beg Taylor to do it again and again. Fortunately for her, the decision wasn't in her hands.  
  
For a few moments, both of them just laid there, immobile, but once Lisa finally felt her breath go back to an even rhythm, Taylor positioned herself again.  
  
"L-Lisa, you can't keep telling me "go slow, go fast, get out!" She felt the cock once again starting to enter her. "From now on, I'm gonna f-fuck you at my own pace,  _it's clear_." It was obvious from her voice that she was nervous. This was the most authoritarian order she had given Lisa up until that moment, and it showed.  
  
"Y-yes, Taylor." Lisa agreed with minimal hesitation. Up until now, Taylor had never done wrong for her.  
  
"Alright," Taylor said, "T-then I'm gonna fuck you like the slut you are." Taylor's voice was so breathy she could barely hear it.  
  
 _Has wanted to do this to you since your first meeting. Has wanted to call you slut since your first meeting. Afraid it would be crossing a line. Pleased with you for being a natural pain slut._  
  
Just like that, Taylor's free hand went straight for her hair and grabbed it in a painful bun, forcing Lisa to straighten her back and look directly to the wall in front of her. A moment later, all of the twelve inches of the rubber-like material were inside of her once again, clashing against her cervix in a mix of pleasure and pain.  
  
" _Ngh!_  T-Taylor, please!" The cock went out, and she felt the empty itchiness renew, just for a second, before she was filled to the brim again, making her shiver and moan, her arms giving up on supporting her weight and making her tits and face crash against the bed.  
  
This time, however, the movement didn't stop to give her a respite, and instead, Taylor's trusting just continued, getting all twelve inches in and out of her each time wetter than the last, making her eyes roll and her vision blur.  
  
"P-please what, slut?!" Taylor asked while still fucking her silly. "Please st-stop?, please fuck me harder, faster?" Taylor pulled her hair with each question, but Lisa didn't respond,  _couldn't_  respond, instead just letting the drool that rolled out of her moaning, open mouth make a mess out of the sheets.  
  
"Please make me cum?! Answer when I t-talk to you, slut!" Taylor's hand over her clit started to rub harder and harder, as Lisa got progressively wetter and wetter.  
  
"Y-yh!" She could no longer articulate. It was simply all too much. She wanted to scream, to beg Taylor to make her cum, but she simply couldn't.  
  
Thankfully, Taylor was an amazing best friend.  
  
Lisa felt Taylor's small breasts pressing against her back, and her breath brushing her ear as the intensity of the thrusts grew once again and the hand rubbing her clit started to pinch and yank on it.  
  
"C-cum for me, Lisa, come on, cum and let me see that s--slutty body of yours squirming!" Lisa obeyed, and felt the wonderful release hit her full force as her body collapsed on the mattress, right on top of her own cum, and Taylor collapsed right on top of her, with the strap on still buried to her very core, breathing just as heavily as she was.  
  
They spent long, quiet minutes just resting there, one at the side of the other, with Lisa relishing in how wonderful Taylor's skin felt against hers, until finally, Taylor retracted the gigantic cock from her, slowly, and raised to her knees. Lisa wanted to protest or to at least turn towards her to see what she was doing, but she was just  _so_  tired.  
  
"T-Taylor?"  
  
"Shh." Taylor shushed her, and she heard her fiddling once again with the harness. After just a few seconds, she heard the muted 'thump' of something hitting the bedroom carpet, and then Taylor's hands were once again over her, this time gently prodding her to get on her side. Unable to fight it, feeling sore to the very bones, Lisa complied.  
  
"Th-thank you, Lisa." She felt Taylor's arms going around her waist in a soft, firm embrace, and the body of the brunette pressing against her back.  
  
 _'Perhaps...'_  Lisa thought,  _'perhaps this wasn't too bad for a romantic first time.'_  
  
A few minutes later, not a noise could be heard coming from the restful, calm bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed my work. 
> 
> And remember, there is a poll at QQ where you can decide what comes up next!


End file.
